The Day After
by AGodofIrony
Summary: The day after Valentine's Day, Shadow is overlooking the Mystic Ruins, wondering if it's safe to return to Station Square. Enter an angry Amy, wondering where Sonic is. The two end up bonding over a box of chocolates, and Shadow has some wise advise...


A.N. Yes, I should be working on _Chaotic Memories_ or _Take a Road Trip_ but this idea popped in my head and I wanted to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

Shadow scoffed, standing on a ledge, looking over the Mystical Ruins. It was a little chilly, being the middle of February, roughly, but it didn't matter much to him.

His red eyes looked over the green foliage. He wondered if it was safe to return to civilization…Yesterday he had been wandering Station Square, and it had been full of happy couples. It wasn't that he was angry at them, no. He didn't really care. It had just been noisy, crowded, and both Rouge and Omega were off doing something…Omega had muttered something about a toaster.

Shadow shook his head slightly, attempting to get an image out of his head that kept insisting on itself.

"Oooohh…That Sonic! How dare he forget me on Valentine's Day!" a feminine…and angry, voice shouted. Shadow turned his head, seeing Amy walk along the cliff. She wasn't that far from him. She was clutching a large red heart shaped box, and looked very angry.

Turning his head back to the ledge, overlooking the forest, he sighed softly as Amy called out to him.

"Hey! Shadow!" Amy shouted, stalking towards him. "Have you seen Sonic around?"

Shadow paused, debating whether to just ignore her, run off, or answer her question…He decided it would be best just to answer the question.

"No…" Shadow answered, "Not since yesterday, and even then, only as a blue blur in the distance…"

Amy sighed, walking forward, and sitting down on the ledge, placing the heart shaped box to the side. It was crushed where she had gripped it.

There she sat, sighing softly. Shadow continued to merely stare off into the distance.

Amy sighed once again. Shadow didn't seem to notice.

"A…HEM!" Amy 'coughed' loudly, glancing to Shadow.

The black and red colored hedgehog paused, then glanced to Amy. He paused, frowning.

"…Is something wrong?" Shadow finally inquired after a moment's thought.

Amy sighed, looking sad, but Shadow could have sworn she had a momentary look of satisfaction on her face.

"Oh…Just…It's Sonic," Amy sighed, "I was so sure he was going to surprise me on Valentine's Day!...But…Nothing…Not even a card…"

Shadow stayed silent, then sighed to himself, moving down and sitting on the ledge too.

"What about that?" Shadow wondered, pointing to the heart shaped box.

Amy blushed, looking at it. She picked up the box, and with a little bit of difficulty, she opened it up. A few of the chocolates were already gone, and some were smushed.

"I…Promise not to laugh?" Amy inquired, looking at Shadow with pleading eyes.

"I see no reason to," Shadow answered with a shrug.

"I bought it myself…" Amy sighed. She paused, and when Shadow's expression didn't so much as twitch, she continued, "Earlier today…They were on sale…and…I wanted something…"

Shadow paused once more, absorbing this information, but still didn't say anything.

After a couple moments of silence, Amy picked up a chocolate, and put it into her mouth, munching it slightly.

"…What about you Shadow? No one special?" Amy wondered.

"No," Shadow said, shaking his head, "I don't really care…It's just a holiday."

Amy giggled, "You know, that almost makes me feel a little better."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Amy looking down at her box of chocolates.

"Here…" she sighed, holding it over to Shadow, "Why don't you have one? You look like you could use one."

The Ultimate Life Form paused, glanced to Amy, then reached out his hand. He selected a chocolate and popped it into his mouth, chewing softly.

"Not…bad…" Shadow admitted. Amy glanced to the box, and put it down between them.

"I guess we both didn't have a Valentine's this year," Amy said, glancing into the distance. The sun was still up, but soon it would be setting, the clouds brilliant colors against the flaming orb of gases millions of miles away.

Shadow shrugged once more, taking another piece of chocolate.

"It's just a holiday," he said again, "If someone needs a superfluous sign of affection on a certain day once a year, then they're missing something…"

Amy paused now, glancing to Shadow. She then helped herself to another chocolate, "Are you saying I'm missing something?"

"Maybe," the male answered, "What does it matter? No one is perfect."

"Even you, oh Ultimate Life Form?" Amy giggled. She was feeling better.

"Especially me…" Shadow answered, "I make mistakes. I mess up…That shows you that everyone has flaws."

Amy sighed softly, looking towards the west, watching the clouds and the sunset.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day Shadow…" Amy said.

"You too Amy…You too…"

* * *

A.N. I really have nothing to say. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
